


Forgetful of Thyself

by Lilith_Valdis



Series: Short Onesshots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hell, Loss of Memory, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Valdis/pseuds/Lilith_Valdis
Summary: Demons, though cruel abominations, were human once.---How do you regret the things you can't remember?





	Forgetful of Thyself

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me suggestions on what to write next, they are always welcome.

The horror of being a monster, a demon of Hell, faded through the years that you were one. The younger ones, far and few between with the lesser amounts of superstition on the civilized Earth, could dredge up inklings of sympathy for the souls they damned in their endeavors. The elders, even those from a mere century prior, had come to accept their bloodthirsty existence that drove them to kill the innocent. 

Most of their human memories faded, tossed away in favor of a scramble for power, or for the taste of souls slithering down their throats. 

_Gifts_ don’t exist in Hell, the word has ceased to have meaning over any interaction between creatures. There are _exchanges_ , or _favors_ , but everything must come knocking at your door eventually for you to repay. 

Humanity is a concept for most, a fleeting thing that enters with a soul and is driven out through pain. Humanity never stays for long in the Pit, and it leaves behind the worst in individuals when it leaves. The masses wave it away with a snort of _good riddance_ , and the thought that they are better off without it.

And those few who regret throwing away their humanity may even remember **why** , once the lashing of the whip ceases.


End file.
